RWBY: Team Cats
by Skie Sorairo
Summary: Clare Brooks, Skie Sorairo, Tiffany Andersmith, and Adam Cole. Team Cats start their training to become huntsmen and huntresses at Beacon Academy. They'll fight Monsters, crime rings and eachother on the way to the Vytal festival. Little do they know a real threat is lurking in the background.
1. V1C1: Arrival

**The Arrival**

The sun slowly rose over Vale as a new day started. Birds were singing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky as the bullhead flew through it, going up to Beacon Academy. A blue haired man was sitting near a window looking down at the ground. "I can't believe I'm going to Beacon," he said quietly as he looked up and around the bullhead to see if he recognised anyone. Unfortunately for him he didn't see anyone. "Oum damnit... I guess I better make some friends," he thought to himself as he made his way around the bullhead.

He noticed a small girl with purple hair sitting by herself; she was shaking and looked really nervous so he thought he would try and talk to her. "Err, hi miss. Are you ok? You look a little scared." He sat down next to her, giving her enough space to herself though.

The small girl looked up at the guy. "Yeah. It's just..." She sighed and hesitated for a second. "I've never been away from home before. I think it's starting to get to me."

"Yeah, me neither," the blue guy replied looking down at her. "I've never left Vacuo before. Not even for school. So this is a big step for me too."

The purple girl sighed and looked up. "Yeah. I guess I'm not the only one going away for the first time. But..." She moved away from him a little. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah. Don't worry girlie," he chuckled a little to himself. "The names Skie by the way. Skie Sorairo. Have you got a name?" He looked down at her smiling a little.

"Yeah. I've got a name," the girl giggled a little nervously looking back up at Skie. "It's Clare. Nice to meet you Skie." She grabbed his hand and shook it.

Skie gasped as she randomly grabbed his hand; he hesitated for a second before shaking her hand as well. "Ok... that was kinda weird." He chuckled a little.

All of a sudden the news showed up in the middle of the bullhead. "Thank you Dave," the news anchor said. "Another robbery last night at the local dust store 'Dust Till Dawn' most of the powder and crystals were taken from the shop. An unnamed Huntress appeared on the scene, however known criminal Roman Torchwick evaded capture again."

A blue hair girl suddenly walked away from the screen. "That's more dust we've lost," she sighed and then glared at the screen.

"In other news, a Faunus civil rights protest went dark as members of the White Fang arrived on the scene and attacked. That's all we have for you today. I've been Lisa Lavender and I'll see you at 10." The news lady said as it cut off.

Soon after that a hologram of a blonde woman wearing a white blouse and black skirt appeared on all the screens in the bullhead. "Greetings students, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and welcome to Beacon Academy. Today is a day for you all to relax and meet your classmates for the remainder of your time at this prestigious academy. As tomorrow you will start your training to become the best Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world. You will all sleep in the ballroom tonight and will be given your dorms when your teams are formed. Please enjoy your stay at the academy."

The bullheads engine stopped as it reached its destination. The bay door opened to reveal the main courtyard. The students all quickly left the bullhead. Clare jumped up from her seat and looked over at Skie. "I'll see you around Skie. I'm gonna go get some food before bed."

"But it's not even dark ye- and she's gone." He stopped himself as Clare sprinted out of the bullhead. Skie stood up and then stepped out walking into the courtyard. He looked around at the cherry blossom trees on his right and some flowers on the ground surrounding them. "Wow. Such a beautiful place," he thought to himself as he hummed quietly.

After what seemed like hours, Skie noticed a guy with long black hair, wearing a black vest top and some black jeans. He was sitting down in the flowers with his eyes closed. Skie, using his infinite amount of wisdom, decided to approach the man in the flowers. "Err. Hi there. Why are you sitting there?"

The man didn't respond. He just shrugged and opened his eyes, staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Err... are you ok?" Skie asked nervously, as he looked the black haired man over, making sure he wasn't hurt or anything. He didn't notice any scars or marks so he was really confused.

The guy got distracted when Skie walked infront of him. He blinked and watched his every move. "I'm fine," he shook his head and then closed his eyes again.

"Oh. Right. Have you been here since the bullheads arrived?" He glanced him over again and noticed what appeared to be the tips of brown and black spotted cat ears on the top of his head. "Wait... are you a faunus?"

One of the guy's cat ears twitched. He stood up. He was quite tall- a good 5 inches taller than Skie. He had quite a good physique and he looked down at Skie. "I have to go now." He said with a deep almost menacing tone to his voice as he walked to the main hall.

Skie sighed and looked down at the ground. "Was it something I said?" There was no time for that though as he looked at the time on his Scroll "Aw, crap. I'm late," he said to himself as he ran to the main hall. After a few minutes of running and jogging he arrived in the main hall. "I...shouldn't….run…" he was panting a little and he leaned on the door frame to the hall.

Suddenly a voice came from behind him. "Hi Skie!"

Skie turned around and looked down at the girl. "Oh. Hey Clare. You couldn't leave me alone, could you?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

Clare shook her head "Nope! Now hurry up, it's almost time for Professor Ozpin's announcement!" She sounded really excited.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to catch my br- ahh!" Clare had already grabbed Skie by the hand and pulled him into the main hall.

There were hundreds of people standing in the main hall. Of all different shapes and sizes. The room was massive, with big arched windows on the back walls. There was a stage above everyone else with a microphone on the middle of it. A well dressed, grey haired man walked over to the microphone. He cleared his throat then started talking with a calm, mellow voice. "You come here today seeking knowledge. A place where you can learn new skills and abilities. And when you finish you will dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. As I look amongst you, I see wasted energy. Energy needing a purpose. You believe knowledge will give you everything. Your time at this school will show you that knowledge can only take you so far- it is up to you to take the first step. You are all dismissed." He had a blank expression as he spoke to them all.

Clare was smiling hanging on Ozpins every word. "Hmm... he seems stranger than I thought he would be."

"What do you mean?" Skie asked as he looked down at her, really confused at her comment.

"Well," she responded, "I don't know how to explain it. He just seems different to everything I've ever heard about him."

Skie was still confused. "I don't know. Maybe a little. I didn't hear many stories of Ozpin back home," he shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

Clare nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah I guess you're right." She let out a quiet yawn. "So tired," she said quietly.

The boy chuckled a little. "Get going. I'll see you at initiation tomorrow right?" He smiled warmly at her.

She nodded and quickly went on her way. "Yeah. If I don't oversleep, I'll see you there"

Skie looked down at his Scroll again he noticed the time on it. "Ok, it is getting kinda late. I'm gonna find a place to sleep," he thought to himself as he slowly walked to the hall where everyone was sleeping. He walked into the hall and saw it was full of sleeping bags and people of both genders in the hall. "Ok... this is weird. Do they really trust us to be sleeping together?"

He shrugged and walked around looking for anyone who he recognised again before his eyes stopped dead on a girl. A girl with a white ponytail and a white nighty. "Is that who I think it is?" He approached her and confirmed his suspicions. "It is!" He stopped and then went over to her.

The white haired girl looked up at him. "Err, can I help you?"

Skie nodded down at her. "You're Weiss Schnee right? Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?" He chuckled a little nervously and scratched at his head.

Weiss nodded back. "Yes. That's me." She sat up in her sleeping bag. "What do you need from me?"

"Oh!" he said kinda loudly, before he realised his mistake. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Well. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ski-"

He was interrupted by another small girl with blue hair, similar to his. "Excuse me. Are you giving Weiss trouble?"

Skie stopped and turned around to the short girl. "Err, no. I was just coming to say hi."

"Well, you've said it now. You can be on your way," the girl said with a snobby, high pitched voice.

"Err... well, I was actually planning on sleeping here," Skie replied. "I mean, it's the only sleeping bag I can see."

Weiss facepalmed and looked up at her friend. "Tiffany, just leave him alone. He's not causing me any trouble." She looked up at Skie "Yet."

Tiffany sighed and looked around. "Fine. But you can't sleep here anyway. I already reserved this space for myself. I promised Weiss I would be here for the first night. So you can leave now." She took a step towards Skie and the sleeping bag.

This caused Skie to take a step back. "Ok, fine." He looked over to Weiss again. "Name's Skie by the way. You and your friend have a good evening." He bowed his head a little and then went on his way to find his own sleeping bag.

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked up at Tiffany. "Tif. You need to relax a little. He wasn't doing me any harm at all." She sighed and laid down in her bag.

The blue haired girl turned to Weiss. "I know what he was doing. It's obvious," she sighed and then crawled into the bag. "I'm just looking out for my friend."

The heiress sighed. "I know you are. Thank you," she said and then quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Tif smiled and then rolled over so she was facing Weiss. "Any time Miss Schnee."

Weiss sighed. "Just call me Weiss. Please?"

"Sure thing, Weiss." Tif sighed and fell asleep as well.

On the other side of the room Skie had found a space- it was at the very back of the room. "Well... that could have gone better." He crawled into the sleeping bag and took off his shirt, revealing his slim and plain body before he fell asleep for the night.


	2. V1C2: Initiation

**Initiation**

That evening somewhere in a warehouse in Vale some people wearing white, grey and black suits were moving around some empty shipping containers when there was a knock on one of the main doors. A man with a white suite, bowler cap and a cane walked in. "Now. Let's get down to business" he said with a cocky, arrogant tone to his voice.

The next day was just a peaceful as the day before, the sun was shining bright. Everything was quiet in the main hall and the smallest amount of light was sneaking through the window. Suddenly a speaker came on with a loud screech, waking up alot of the Students. "Students! This is your early morning announcement!" The voice was a mans voice, high pitched and extremely fast "Your initiation will start in precisely fifteen minutes. Gather your weapons and equipment and meet Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch at the cliffside. I wish you all the best of luck. You're going to need it"

Skie woke up from his slumber "_Well, that doesn't sound too great" _he stood up and stretched, buttoning up his shirt and putting on his his blue sweatervest. He got up and headed to the exit. Before he could get there he noticed someone didn't wake up yet. "Err...hello? Didn't you hear the announcement?"

He got no response from the person.

The blue haired man leaned down and poked them "Hey wake up!" he shouted at them. "You're gonna be late"

The person woke up instantly. It was a girl. A girl with a red tint to their hair. "Ahh! What are you doing!? Why are you touching me!?"

Skie's eyes widen "S-Sorry. I just saw you were still asleep. We've got to get going to the cliffs otherwise we'll be late" he blushed a little red.

The girl sighed and nodded "Wait, that's now? Yang was supposed to wake me up" she frowned a little and stood up.

Skie looked a little confused at the girls sad expression, he thought everyone would be excited. "Well, they didn't. But at least I did right?" he chuckled a little "I'm Skie by the way. Skie Sorairo."

She started walking away "My names Ruby Rose. Nice to meet ya" she then started running and just like that she was out of the room.

Skie blinked "Well. That was random" he was still a little red in the cheeks. He laughed a little and then followed after Ruby.

He walked through the grand halls of the Academy, seeing Huntsmen and Huntresses everywhere he looked. "_Wow. They look so badass"_ he saw a blonde, more mature girl standing next to Ruby, he decided not to approach her this time. Last time was really weird. He just walked out to the cliffside.

Once he made it outside he saw he was the only student there. He looked around for a little while, before he found Ozpin and Goodwitch standing by the end of the cliff looking at some blank screens. He slowly approached them. "Err...am I late?" he looked a little nervously at them both.

Ozpin looked down at Skie "No. You're actually the first one here Skie. Don't worry too much about it.

"Oh right. That's fine by me" Skie replied, before looking back over at the screens "What are they for?"

Glynda looked over at the screens and then back to Skie "We need to keep an eye on you all so we have strategically placed cameras all over the forest. It's so we can see how you all work together. We can grade you and we can pick team leaders at the same time."

kie nodded and smiled at Glynda "Right. That makes sense to me. So What do I do now?"

As he said that everyone else arrived at the cliffside. Glynda turned to them all. "Ah. Welcome everyone, go and stand on those stones over there" she gestured to some grey pressure plates on the floor. She watched them all with great interest.

"Ok. Here is your mission" Ozpin stood closer to the edge of the cliff, looking into the forest. "You will be dropped into the Emerald Forest and retrieve a relic that's been placed in a temple on the north side of the Forest. We will drop you off and you will devise a suitable landing strategy" he turned to face the students "Now the topic of teams. We here at Beacon understand that it's important for your team to work well together. However you should know that as soon as you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years"

The were a few gasps from the other students as the glanced each other over, Some of them smiling and looking confident, the others on the other hand didn't look excited at all.

Ozpin approached the front of the line "Are there any questions?"

A blonde boy on the end of the line raised his hand "Yeah I have a question"

"Ok good" Ozpin completely ignored the question. He pressed a button to the right of him and the fist student launched through the air.

Skie gasped "Ok...I need to think of something quick" he looked around and saw the person him launch through the air "oh no. This is bad. This is so bad" He looked around and saw a familiar face, it was clare, she smiled back at Skie, trying to calm him down a little. It made him feel a little better now. "Ok. I'm ready to-Goooooooo!" he he screamed as he was launched through the air.

As he flew through the air he looked around for a place to land, he drew his weapons, his two combat axes, the axe head however was attached to the handle by a chain, he looked down as he started to fall out of the sky he saw a tall tree approaching him he took a deep breath and lunged for the tree, digging both of his axes into it, sticking the landing. "Wow. I can't believe that worked" he said with a sigh of relief. That was until he looked down to the ground his eyes widened when he saw he was still a good thirty feet off the floor "This was a mistake" he looked down again and dug his axes into the wood as he slowly made his descent to the ground.

Once he reached the ground he went and looked around, there was nothing but trees and large rocks surrounding him "Ok. Which way is North?" he started running through the forest. His heart racing. He was excited and nervous both at the same time. He continued for a few more minutes before he heard something to his right, the sound of some loud growls and gunfire. He slid to a stop "Who's there?" he said with a slightly worried tone as he started running into the directions of growling.

A little while later the growling had grown louder as he approached a wide opening in the woods. There was a pack of five beowulfs in there swinging their arms at a girl who was on the floor. He charged forward to help her once he saw they were in trouble "Leave them alone" he pressed a button on the handle and then threw the axe, it's axe head going straight at the closest beowulf to the girl. It dug into it's back killing it instantly.

The looked up at Skie and gasped when she saw who it was. Skie had the same reaction as well when he realised who it was as well. "You" she stood up and sighed "Not you again!" she sighed and then drew he pistol again, aiming for the head of a beowulf on her right. She shot the high caliber round and it destroyed him in one shot.

"Oh hey you're Weiss' friend right?" he chuckled a little and then pressed another button, the axe head coming back and reattaching to the axe handle. "So. We're partners now right?" Skie said with an excited expression on his face.

Tif sighed "Shut up and kill these things!" She needed to reload her pistol so instead she put it away and drew her two machetes that were on her side and she went back to back with Skie, watching the beowulfs slowly approach the duo.

One of the other Beowulfs lunged forword, swipping his large black claws at the duo growling and screaming at the two of them. Tiffany grabbed onto Skies arm and pulled him down to the ground to dodge the Grimm. "What the hell are you doing?" he said to her as he fell on the floor.

"Saving your life?!" Tiffany sighed and lunged forward and swung her machetes at the Grimm one strike connected after the other as the grimm disappeared in a puff of ash and dust "You weren't even looking over your shoulder. That could have been the end of you!" She sent a glare his way.

Skie sighed and stood up dusting himself off. "You're stronger than you look by the way" he chuckled a little as the other Beowulf that was left charged at her, it jumped and lunched at her back but was stopped by an axe hitting him in the face "But don't contradict yourself so quickly" he chuckled a little and picked the axe out of the last beowulfs head.

Tiffany rolled her eyes "Whatever. Lets just go we've got a job to do" she put her weapons back into their sheafs on her side. She was wearing a blue blouse and a dark blue combat skirt. She wore flat white shoes, that we're quite expensive looking and on her side her sheafs were black and gray with a Schnee dust company logo on their side.

Skie looked down at the ground with a defeated look in his eyes "Ok fine. Lead the way I'm lost"

"What do you mean you're lost?" She looked to him with a confused and slightly worried look in her eye "Can't you tell which way North is? It's easy" She sounded very confident.

"Well. If you're so sure smarty pants then show me how you do it" he looked down at her with a smug look on his face, he thought she wouldn't know the answer to his question.

Tiffany coughed and pointed to a stick in the ground which had some weird line and cross next to it "Well, two ways it's really simple actually. I put a stick in the ground there and waited for fifteen minutes. And then connected the two points with that line. So North is that way." she pointed to where she assumed was North.

Skie looked a little less smug now "Well. What's the other way?" he was feeling less and less confident each second he waited.

She laughed and smirked at Skie "Well, I have a compass on my scroll and it looks like it's North as well. I just did that to double check how accurate the app was."

"Are you serious?! There's an app for that?!" he quickly struggled to get his scroll out as he looked at it blushing furiously at his stupidity, sure enough there it was next to the torch app. "I mean" he cleared his throat "Totally knew that. I was just testing to see how smart my partner was"

The girl sighed and walked away from him in the North direction again "Dumbass" she mumbled to herself under her breath.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Clare had managed to land on the tallest tree in the forest near the highest branch she was clutching onto the thick tree trunk with one hand whilst looking around for any hint of where the temple could be. She sighed sadly and then looked down at the ground. Her eyes widened "Ok...I'm really high up". Clare grabbed onto the trunk with both hands, she gripped it tightly. "Help me! Please!" she shouted down at the ground hoping someone would hear her.

There was no response.

"Oum damnit" Clare looked down again and hesitantly took a step down onto a lower branch "I'm really not dressed for this" she was wearing some flat white shoes and a pink and white floral summer dress that went down bellow her knees. "Somebody help me!" She shouted again louder than before the screams getting more desperate now.

"Hey you?" A deep, but calm voice appeared from the bottom of the tree.

Clare looked in the direction of the voice, and she saw a tall boy standing there he had long black hair and a bandanna holding the hair out of his eyes. "Oh...hi there" she covered herself a little blushing and turning away "I'm stuck...help me please?" she glanced down at them again.

"I'll catch you" the boy said not averting his gaze for a second "Just jump" his voice turned to a stern and confident tone to his voice.

She sighed and looked around one last time. She took a deep breath and took one last time "Promise?"

He rolled his eyes a little "Jump and see" he out stretched his arms.

Clare sighed "Ok, here I come." She took a deep breath and then she leaned back and fell out of the tree "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she started hurtling towards the ground.

The man caught her without even flinching he looked to her with a neutral blank expression "There. You made it down"

Clare blushed as she looked back at the guy "Thanks. I was so high up. It was scary up there"

He looked back and chuckled a little to himself "You weren't that far off the ground you could have made it down without me"

"Nah uh!" Clare said pouting. "It was really high up from my point of view" she crossed her arms.

"That's just because you're so short" he said with a completely blank expression again. "Everything looks bigger"

Clare gasped "Hey! That's mean!" She frowned at him as she looked up in his eyes. This was true. Considering that the guy was a good 11 inches taller than Clare everything seemed far off the ground to her.

"It's the truth though" he chuckled a little and started to walk further into the woods making sure not to hit clares head on any tress.

Clare took a deep breath and sighed again "So. What's your name? If we're partners I'd need to know right?" she smiled a little "Mines Clare. Clare brooks"

The boy chuckled a little nervously. "Adam Cole. It's nice to make your acquaintance" he said calmly to her.

"Well, Adam" she smiled back at him, a genuine nice smile "Can you put me down. It's a little weird you still carrying me"

Adams eyes widened "Ok Sorry. You didn't say anything before" he just dropped her and Clare fell flat on on the ground.

She yelped out in pain "I didn't mean drop me!" She sat on the floor and dusted herself off. "I can't believe you" she giggled and smiled to show him there were no hard feelings.

Adam laughed awkwardly again "So. Clare. Did you find the temple whilst you were up there? That would be quite helpful"

Clare shook her head "Well I did see an opening in the trees but no temple" she frowned again and looked down "Sorry Adam"

"Well. That's a start. Let's head that way it's our only lead" He chuckled a little and then started walking in the direction of the clearing. Clare followed him quickly having to move fast to keep up with the much taller man. All of a sudden Adam froze on the spot, his cat ear twitched a little and moved to the left. "That way" he stretched out his arm and pointed to the left, he started to sprint in that direction.

Clare skidded to a stop before she turned and sprinted after Adam "Wait what?! How do you know!?" she called after him and continued to run before she heard it too. "Is that Gunshots?"

Adam Nodded "That means Grimm. And we're going to fight them" He drew his crossbow off of his side and loaded it with a bolt. It wasn't a large crossbow it was quite small and he could hold it and aim with one hand, it looked pretty hightech as well.

Clare watched him reload "Wow that's a pretty hightech piece of kit. Expensive?"

Adam didn't turn to look he just kept running "Well you could say that. It was pretty hard to find too" he chuckled a little before making it out into the clearing, the sound of gunshots were gone. "Hmm...strange. That was too fast to stop"

"Maybe there were more than two people fighting? That would make sense right?" Clare said smiling at Adam.

"Possibly" he replied "Still stay on guard they could be anywhere" he looked around and noticed there were scorch marks and bullet marks all over the walls and ground. "It must have been big. Whatever it was"

Clare nodded to him "Yeah, it must be if it took that many shots…GIANT BIRD!" she pointed towards the cliffside to her right. Where a nevermore was falling down the side.

Adam turned to the mountain and he aimed his Crossbow at the Grimm "Wait a second" he suddenly realised "It's dead. Someone beat us to it" he walked in the direction of the cliffs before he noticed a small structure sticking out of the ground "Is that it?"

There was a small semi circle stone structure just standing in the middle of the field. It had a few podiums in front of them, on top of the podiums were some chess pieces. Clare approached them and picked up one of the last two remaining Relics, a White Queen "Hey it's from that game...thing"

"You mean Chess?" Adam said trying to hold in a small laugh "Yeah this must be the relic we were asked to collect?"

"Well technically we only need one of them between us so I'll leave the other one" Clare said smiling to herself.

"See I told you this was the right way!" the sound of a girls voice came as she entered the clearing.

The boy behind her rolled his eyes "You had no idea where you were going Tif"

Tiffany Glared back at him "I did! We just went too far North" she approached skie and pointed a finger right in his face "And don't call me 'tif' It's 'Tiffany' and no-one can call me Tif. Got it?"

Skie nodded, a little intimidated by her even though he's six inches taller. "Yes Tiffany, sorry I won't do that again"

Tif nodded at him "Good. Now lets just get our relic and get out of here. I don't want to be longer than I have to be" she walked over and looked at Clare and Adam, they had a look of disbelief on their face "Excuse me, I need to get to my relic"

They both looked to eachother and then took a step to the side, clare whispered to Adam "Wow, I've never seen someone so rude" Adam nodded in response to her.

The blue girl approached the relics and was shocked when she saw there was only one left she turned to Skie "You made us late! I can't believe we lost!"

"Excuse me, it wasn't a race what are you talking about?" Skie turned to her really annoyed now. "Also you're the one who decided to fight every Beowulf in the forest"

She gasped "That wasn't my fault they all snuck up on me!" she sighed and then grabbed the other white Queen piece. "Lets just go. We can at least beat these guys back" she started running towards the cliff to escape.

Adam and Clare turned to Skie with a really confused look in both their eyes "Well they seem nice" the shorter girl said to Adam laughing.

Adam let out a quiet chuckle "Come on then." he started running after Tiffany.

"What? Where are you going?" Clare started running with her partner struggling to keep up with him.

"Well we can't let them win can we?" he smiled eagerly and sprinted past Tiffany and Skie with ease.

Clare smiled and giggled to herself as she ran past them both as well "catch up losers!" she said with an excited tone to her voice.

Eventually Clare and Adam made it back up to the top of the cliff, shortly followed after by Skie and Tiffany. "Ha! We won!" the small purple haired girl said, she sounded out of breath.

Ozpin turned to the four of them "Welcome back students, I see your mission was a success" he outstretched both his hands. "Now hand me your relic and hurry along to the main hall and we will start the team forming ceremony."

Clare and Tiffany both approached Ozpin and handing him the relics "Here you go sir" Tiffany said with a nervous smile on her face. "I hope we impressed you in finding them so fast"

Ozpin chuckled to himself "Well you don't appear to be harmed so I'm not too concerned about how long you took" he smiled and walked back into the main hall. The four students followed him in.

Once they all arrived the students took their spots in the foyer. Ozpin went up onto the stage to speak again. "Ladies and Gentleman, after your initiation I am proud to say that you have all passed with flying colours, and you will be starting your first classes with us all tomorrow morning. However I saw everything and some of you will need to learn to get along with your partners better. But that will come with time and training" he pressed a button on his scroll and the big screen came on behind him "Now, when I say your name you will come up on stage, be assigned your teammates and your team leaders and what I saw will be my final decision. Am I understood?"

There were a few people muttering to themselves whilst other students just nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Without further adieu lets us begin" He started naming more students, team CRDL and team JNPR. had passed before it was time "Clare Brooks, Adam Cole, Tiffany Andersmth and Skie Sorairo, make your way to the stage please"

All four of them approached the stage and stood waiting for their commands, Clare had a really excited and happy look on her eyes, whilst everyone else had a neutral, nervous and somewhat curious look in their eyes.

"You collected the White Queen relic my most prized Relic" he chuckled quietly to himself "starting from now you will be known as team Chartreuse. CATS. Lead by Clare Brooks, congratulations Clare. I wish you the best of luck with your new teammates. I hope you lead them well"

Clare's eyes widened, she jumped into and fistpumped the air "Oh my god! Wow! I can't believe it! Me a team leader! This is awesome!" she said freaking out a little on the stage in front of everyone else who were just watching, some were laughing whilst others were just smiling at the scene.

Everyone had a smile on their face except for one person. Tiffany had sent a glare Clares way she just clapped slowly to try and looked like she was happy for her. "Congrats Clare" she said with an obviously fake happy tone to her voice.

The rest of the team didn't seem to mind they just left the stage.

"Ok last but not least. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long" said the professor. "You collected the White Knight pieces, and defeated a Nevermore in your escape. From now on you will be known as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose. Congratulations to Ruby on becoming our youngest ever team leader" he smiled down at her before RWBY left the stage "That is all I have for you today. Go back to your dorm and get to know your team for the day. Tomorrow your journey to becoming huntsmen and huntresses will begin"


	3. V1C3: School Life

**School Life**

It was the first day of the semester at Beacon Academy. The sun began to rise over the Academy. All was quiet apart from the sound of a few birds singing in the trees outside. In the dorm rooms. Tiffany was the first one to be awake from Team CATS. She stretched in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the dorm and looked disgusted at the sight. "Are you kidding me guys?" she said quietly. Everyone else was still asleep.

Clare was lying on her belly on top of her duvet. Her legs and feet were hanging off the side of her bed.

Tiffany approached the side of Clare's bed, clearing her throat with a high pitched cough. She didn't get a response from her sleeping leader so she tried again a little louder this time.

Clare moved a little the second time but she still stayed asleep. Making the blue-haired girl even angrier. She walked over to Clare and leaned down next to her ear. "Wake up Clare." she said.

Clare jumped and fell out of bed onto the floor face planting into it with a yelp. She rubbed her head a little frowning. "Ok, I'm awake! What do you want!"

Tiffany pouted. "That's no way to speak to your teammate Miss Brooks," she smirked a little at her.

"What? You woke me up to tell me that?" Clare was so confused at everything going on, and a little tired still so she wasn't functioning at full capability yet.

Tiffany responded "You're the team leader. Surely you should be setting a good example by getting up early to check out all of our schedules? That's what a normal leader does?"

Clare raised an eyebrow. "Oh right. Sorry Tiffany, It's just my first day as team leader, so I'm not exactly sure how to do it yet." She frowned a little, ashamed of herself.

"Sorry? That's no excuse. Surely you were on makeshift teams in Combat school to know that right?" Tiffany sounded more annoyed the more she spoke.

Clare sighed, "We didn't do that in my school. We just had partners who we fought with." She moved over to get her uniform. "What's the time anyway?"

"It's Six AM." Tiffany said with a blank expression on her face.

"Six AM!" Clare shouted, loud enough to wake up the two boys.

Skie shot to his feet when he woke up and glared at the two girls. "Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" he asked with a quiet yet confused and angry tone to his voice.

Tiffany turned to Skie, "What do you mean? I'm not the one shouting here. I'm just asking our leader some questions."

"Quiet. Both of you," said a rather annoyed Skie "You've not even gone a whole day and we're arguing already."

"She started it!" Clare said pouting and crossing her arms. "She whispered in my ear to wake me up. It scared me"

Tiffany sighed "It seems like I'm the only one who wants to be up on time today for classes." She looked around at everyone else, she noticed Adam who was just lying on top of his bed now, chuckling to himself. "What are you laughing at?"

Adam glanced over at Tiffany. "Oh I'm just loving every second of this conversation."

"It's not funny! She's going to make us late." Tiffany said with an angry look in her eye.

"Tiffany just calm down. We've still got hours until our first class," Said the black-haired man. "Just go back to sleep we'll wake you up on time."

Tiffany sighed and sat on her bed. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep now. I'm awake from all the shouting."

"That was your fault though!" shouted Clare "How are any of us going to sleep again."

Adam turned to both the girls "Well, like this," he said as he laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes and just like that he was asleep again.

Everyone else turned to Adam with looks of confusion and astonishment. "How…what? That doesn't even make any sense." Skie said to the now sleeping Adam.

Clare decided to try and go back to bed too. But she was stopped by Tiffany grabbing her shoulders. "No. You're not going to bed yet, just go look at our schedules at least so we can figure out when we are all free together" Tiffany said to her.

Clare groaned and just nodded. "Ok fine. I'll look but don't expect it to be perfect I'm not a morning person"

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind but I guess it'll do for today," Tiffany said sighing but nodding to her leader. "Just do what you can. I'm going to meet Weiss for breakfast. I told her I'd be there in," she looks at her watch on her wrist, "precisely seven minutes and I can't be late," she said with a smug smile. "So I'll see you all at classes later." She walked over to the door, opening it before turning around. "I'll be expecting at least a message Clare." She walked away heading to the cafeteria.

Clare sighed, she approached the table that had all of the schedules on it, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She frowned sadly as she sat down and spread out all of the paper. She yawned a long yawn as she looked down at the notes "Ok so...we all have Grimm studies with Professor port to start the day but then-"

She was interrupted by a slightly annoyed Skie. "You know you don't need to do that. She was just joking I'm sure." he chuckled a little and thought to himself, "_Hopefully. I mean she can't be that rude" _

"But what if she's serious? I don't want to make my teammates mad on my first day," Clare said nervously still looking through the written schedules. "I mean, I'll do it for today just to be sure."

Skie sighed and then went back to his bed. "Don't spend too long on it. You don't want to fall asleep in your first class do you?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess not. I'll only be a few minutes. Don't worry about me." She smiled at the blue haired man. "Just go to sleep I'll wake you later." She frowned and went back to her work, trying to get everyone's schedule in order, which was kinda hard since everyone's was so different. Everyone had the same class to start the day, but after that everything was different. Tiffany and Clare had a class on dust with Professor Peach when Skie and Adam had Combat training with Glynda with the day after swapping the classes around. "Huh...that looks a little too easy to work around..."

After Clare had finished sorting the schedules, she went back and laid in her bed sighing, she eventually got back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tiffany had entered the cafeteria, looking around for Weiss. "Hmm...where is she?" As she walked around the practically empty cafeteria, the smell of bacon, sausages, and toast went through the air. Tiffany looked down at her watch "_I guess I'll get her food ready,"_ she thought to herself as she approached the counter. She picked up two bowls of plain boring cereal.

Fifteen minutes passed, then thirty minutes and there was still no sign of Weiss. Tiffany was getting more and more frustrated by the second, she looked over at the door and then down at her watch again, sighing sadly. The door eventually swung open, and the heiress walked in. She was already wearing her beacon uniform, red skirt, white shirt, and dark red blazer coat, she headed over to Tiffany. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My team insisted on remodeling the entire dorm room before we even did anything."

"Oh it's ok Miss Schnee," she smiled at her, feeling a little better now her friend had arrived. "I already have your Cereal for you. And I can get you some more food if you need it." She sat up on her chair, keeping her back straight and her hands on her lap waiting for Weiss.

Weiss approached the table and sat down opposite Tiffany. "Oh no. Don't worry Tiffany, I am fully capable of grabbing my own food," she smiled at her. "You're not my maid after all."

"Oh, I know that Weiss. I just want to help you get settled in is all," Tiffany said, smiling. "I just wanted to help you as much as I could, since we're friends."

Weiss sighed. "I know that, Tiffany, but seriously, I can take care of myself. It's why I came here instead of Atlas in the first place." She picked up a spoon and started to eat her cereal. "So... We've got classes in about twenty minutes. Shouldn't you be in your uniform?"

The blue girl gasped and gagged a little on her food. "Wait. Twenty minutes?! But you just got here. I've been waiting for ages!" She put the bowl down on the table. "I haven't even got a message from my team leader yet like she promised."

"Well, maybe she just forgot? I mean it is the first day of the year. Give them a little slack, alright?" Weiss said smiling a little.

Tif sighed. "That's easy for you to say. Your team were up before you by the sounds of things." She left her food on the table, standing up from her seat and fixing her outfit. "Let's just go to class. Even if I'm not in uniform I can't just no show the class on my first day."

"Ok then, let's just get going. We have a class with Professor Port. Grimm studies. Sounds simple enough," Weiss said smiling, heading over to the exit with Tiffany.

They left the cafeteria building walking back through the main courtyard, there were students all carrying textbooks and some carrying their weapons too. They got a few looks from some of the guys as they walked past, the girls ignoring them as their only goal was to get to class.

Once they arrived at the classroom, there was a long line of first-year students waiting outside for the teacher to arrive, she noticed her team standing near the front of the queue. "What are you doing here!" said a clearly angry Tiffany, she glared at Clare causing the small girl to shiver.

"W-What do you mean? It's class we're supposed to be here," she replied, taking a step back away from her furious teammate.

Tiffany walked over to Clare and looked down at her. "You were supposed to message me and let me know we had this class now. Why didn't you?"

The small purple hair gasped. "Wait. But I did, didn't you get the message?"

Tiffany glanced down at her scroll, not seeing a message she looked at her leader again. "No, you didn't send me it."

"What!? Yes I did! Look!" Clare handed Tiffany her scroll. Tiff read the message and facepalmed.

"Clare...you didn't press send." She handed it back to Clare. "Just press the blue arrow in the corner next time, it's not so hard."

Clare gasped and blushed a little red at the revelation. "Sorry. I'm not good with technology. I just thought I had to type it and you'd see it." She chuckled a little awkwardly to herself.

All of a sudden the door swung open to reveal a small man wearing a red blazer. He had gray wavy hair and a gray mustache that covered his mouth. "Students. Welcome to your first class. Now take your seat and the first step on your journey to become huntsmen and huntresses will begin!"

"Wait…" Clare said stopping in the doorway looking up at the Professor. "Wasn't the initiation the first step?" she asked curiously.

The professor looked down at Clare and laughed. "Aren't you a smart one?" He smiled a little. "No, the initiation was your first step as teams. This class is your first stage as individual huntsmen. Now go sit down." He walked into the classroom followed by Clare soon after.

The man approached the center of the room, turning to all the younger students. "Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the Night. The creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as Prey. And so will you after you graduate from this prestigious Academy. My name is Professor Port and I will be your Grimm studies professor," he smirked at the students. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with Grimm that would just love to tear you all to pieces, and you are capable of defending yourself from these creatures, however, there are people out there who aren't. And it's your job to protect those people."

A few of the students started getting some paper and pens out to start making notes. Everyone except for one guy, Adam who was just leaning back on his chair playing with a hairband.

"Now, over the course of the year, I will be calling upon certain people in the class. You will come down to the front and will demonstrate your Grimm killing abilities and I will grade you depending on how well you did." The Professor coughed and smiled. "However for the first class I will be looking for a volunteer." He glanced around the room for anyone to put their hand up.

Luckily for the old man, a hand was raised. It belonged to Adam. "I'll do it," he said with his usual relaxed and mellow voice.

Port looked up at Adam and smirked "Ah. Mr Cole. I was hoping you'd raise your hand in this class," he said to the boy who was making his way down to the center of the classroom. "Considering you didn't fight yesterday. You only ran"

"I ran cause there weren't any Grimm to fight. I wasn't going to waste everyone's time," he replied to the man before drawing his knife and crossbow.

The professor looked at the weapons in his hand for a second with an intrigued look. "It's not often you see a huntsman using weapons like that. I wish you luck young man," he said with a genuine calm voice. All of a sudden his mood changed again as he grabbed a big metal cage and brought it into the center of the room. "Ok, are you ready Mr Cole, to fight a Grimm I captured yesterday?"

The young man smirked at the cage. "I'm always ready to kill a Grimm." He stood there readying himself for the attack.

"I knew you'd say that," Port said just as confidently as the young man. He turned to the Group of students still in their seats and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the first battle of the year. I present to you Adam Cole vs…" he stopped for a second and opened the cage. "The Boarbatusk!" He laughed to himself.

The Grimm charged out of the cage as quickly as it possibly could. Spinning and jumping at the young man. Adam saw it dive at him so he jumped and rolled out of the way. "Huh. Wasn't expecting that." He drew his knife and ran back at the Grimm trying to stab the knife into its leg to slow it down. However, the Grimm was too fast as it jumped sideways, just avoiding the knife. It rolled backward to retreat to create some space. "Get back here pig!" he shouted at the Grimm.

"You can do it Adam!" Clare shouted from her seat, giggling a little to herself as well.

Adam heard the cheer and he tried to hide the small smile appearing on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed, defending again. The Boarbatusk saw this and it readied it's spin attack again, it charged at Adam but missed again as Adam jumped off to the said, throwing his knife into the side of the Grimm landing in its leg causing it to stumble.

"Interesting. Now, what are you going to do without your weapon?" The professor said laughing a little at Adams mistake.

Adam just smirked at the Grimm standing completely still, the Grimm went for one more spin attack and it charged at Adam. He had no intention of moving out of the way he waited until it was right in front of him. At the moment of impact, he reached out and grabbed the Boar by the tusks, stopping it dead in its tracks. He swung around and threw the Boarbatusk into the wall. The Grimm got stuck on his back wiggling its feet trying to get up. But it was too late. Adam had run over and took the knife out of the Grimms leg, throwing it through the boar, killing it.

The class just watched, all with confused, impressed looked on their face. Port looked to the boy with a smile on his face. "Impressive Adam, I've never seen anyone take down a Boarbatusk like that before." He walked back down into the arena and patted Adam on the back. "However I have a few criticisms. You didn't use your semblance at all during the battle. And you willingly threw away your weapon. A Huntsman should never leave their weapon on the ground in battle."

Adam sighed. "I killed it. Shouldn't matter how I did it." He grabbed his knife out of the boar, returning to the seat.

"If you came across a more powerful foe what would you do if you were already without your weapon?" The professor asked curiously.

"Well," Adam said raising his crossbow in the air, "I've got this too. I wouldn't need to throw this."

"Fine," Port said looking down at the boarbatusks body. "Well because of your mistakes, I will give you a C for that performance. Just because you technically didn't fail as a huntsman. Next time, I won't be so lenient though."

Adam sighed and sat down. "I'll take that," he said under his breath sitting down next to his partner Clare.

"I'm glad he didn't pick me," Clare whispered. "I don't think I could have done that."

Adam chuckled. "It's practice, I've done that multiple times. All the same way."

She looked up at Adam and gasped, smiling at him.

Suddenly the bell rang "Right students. That has been the taster for my lesson. Now hurry along and get out of here. You don't want to be hanging around too long, I might make you listen to my stories," he chuckled and then waved off the class.


	4. V1C4: The Skie is The Limit

**Ok first things first, I thought I'd change around the layout of the fic a little bit starting from this chapter, just to make it a little bit easier for people to understand where every interaction is happening and when. Also I'm sorry about not updating for a while I'm going to try my hardest to write more again.**

**The Skie is the Limit. **

**Cafeteria Lunchtime, Thursday, between classes.**

After class team CATS were eating their lunch in the cafeteria. Clare was eating some sort of Sushi dish, whilst Skie and Adam were having sandwiches and Tiffany was eating a Garden Salad. It had just started raining outside so the cafeteria was more crowded than usual. CATS were sitting on an end table with nobody sitting opposite them. "I hope you do not mind but I've invited Weiss and her team to have lunch with us today," said Tiffany smiling at her team. "And they're supposed to be here in a few minutes"

"Wait really? That's a great idea Tiffany, I'd love to get to know a few more people." Clare said quite excitingly.

Skie nodded "Yeah, I mean, it's not really a bad thing getting to know more people right?" he took another bite of the sandwich chuckling a little.

"Precisely," said the blue-haired girl "If we can get them to like us then they might help us should we ever need them."

As soon as Tiffany finished speaking the door swung open and Team RWBY entered the cafeteria, lead by Ruby and Weiss. Behind them was the blonde girl Skie saw a few days ago and a new girl none of them have seen. A girl with a bow and black hair. They all walked over to the CATS table and sat opposite them. "Hello again Tiffany. Sorry we're a little late. Blake insisted on grabbing a coat because of the rain.

"I didn't want to get my uniform wet when I didn't need to." said the girl with the bow, she spoke with a mellow and calm voice.

Tiffany smiled "Don't worry Weiss. I understand completely. Luckily we missed the rain"

"Yeah I hate the rain," interrupted Clare "It's cold, wet and horrible" she giggled a little and then took another bite of her sushi.

The three of them turned to Clare, Tiffany and Weiss both looked at her with a confused expression and Blake just smiled a little nervously "yeah...exactly. I'm glad someone agrees with me" Blake said to Clare.

Meanwhile, Ruby poked the blond girl on the side and whispered something in her ear. Skie turned to the two girls and raised an eyebrow before the blonde girl spoke "Oh...so you're the one who rudely woke my little sister before initiation the other day?" she glared at Skie.

"What?! No, I didn't do that," replied skie. "I just-"

The blonde interrupted "Ruby told me that you grabbed her to wake her up. Why would you do that?" she was getting more and more annoyed.

"No I-I I would never do that I just poked her because she missed the initiation announcement and she was still asleep. Tell her Ruby." he turned to the small redhead.

Everyone else on the table looked over at Ruby and Skie. Everyone apart from Adam who didn't appear to care about the commotion. Ruby and Skie were both blushing bright red. "Well. I. Err..." Ruby said nervously "Yeah...I was being lazy and he just woke me up.I was a little creeped out. I may have stretched the truth a little bit. Sorry Yang" she frowned to her.

"Wait a second," Skie interrupted again "You're yang? The person who was supposed to wake her up? Why didn't you?"

Yang turned back to Skie "I did. But she's a really heavy sleeper so I just left without her."

"Wait you mean you left without me on purpose?" Ruby said loudly, quite annoyed now "Seriously sis?"

Skie was getting more and more confused "Wait...sis? As in sister? You two look nothing alike! I mean," he turned to Ruby "You're so small and err...red," he turned to yang "And you're so tall and...err...big"

Yang gasped and her eyes turned red "What did you just call me?"

Skie suddenly froze, regretting what he just said. He looked around at his team and the other team, hoping someone would save him. No-one did everyone was starting to look a little nervous and anxious at the situation. Everyone but Adam who had the widest grin on his face, trying to contain his laughter. "Well. I-I didn't mean big as in big, I meant big as in err…" he glanced down.

Yang watched his gaze, she snapped and grabbed him by the collar "Hey, look into my eyes when we're speaking got it?"

That was all it took for Adam just to start laughing loudly "Oh wow. Skie, just keep digging a bigger and bigger hole there. Seriously this is too good to watch"

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean it" Skie said looking back up at Yang, he was sweating nervously.

Yang glared "You obviously meant it. You said it!"

Ruby grabbed Yang's arm "Yang let go of him. You're causing a scene!" Ruby was right, a few teams on the nearby table were looking over at the commotion she was causing.

"He started it! He called me big!" yang said angrily, but upon looking around and noticing the other students she let go of Skie. "Fine. let's take this outside Blue boy"

"It's Ski- Wait what! No I'm not going out there with you." Skie said extremely nervously.

Yang stood up from her seat looking at Skie "What's the matter scared?"

"No...I just haven't finished my sandwich yet." Skie replied.

Adam turned to Skie smirking "Oh, don't worry Skie I'll look after it for you. Just go out there and handle this quick."

Skie glared at Adam but was soon interrupted by the blonde again "Right. Let's get going then." she grabbed Skie by the hand and dragged him to the exit, Skie struggled to escape because yangs grip was too tight.

"No yang Stop!" Ruby got up and chased her sister and Skie out the exit.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, turning to Weiss "We should probably go with them right? Just to make sure no-one gets seriously hurt?"

Weiss nodded "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." They both left as well, they noticed Adam had left as well going outside too. Leaving just Clare and Blake sitting by the table.

"Don't you want to see the fight too?" Asked Blake "You don't have to sit here just so I'm not alone you know."

Clare shook her head. "Err no. I'm scared of water. I can't go out there whilst it's like this even though I kind of wanted to."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the girl "Ah. Right, yeah I'm not big on water either. It's quite annoying."

"Yeah...it messes up my hair, and goes in my ears and everything and I just hate it. So I'm not going" The girl said quite quickly and nervously "Plus I don't really want to watch someone possibly get hurt." she frowned.

Blake nodded "I don't know how that boy fights, but I know yang is quite a hard hitter. I'd rather not see anyone get injured so quickly."

"Wait. So you think Skie will lose?" Clare said nervously.

"Absolutely. I mean, when yangs angry she's really strong." Replied Blake smiling softly.

Clare giggled to herself "You mean when she's yangry?"

Blake rolled her eyes "I can't believe you just said that"

"Sorry I just thought it was funny." Clare was still laughing at herself.

Blake sighed and whispered "No that was actually terrible," she looked up at Clare and suddenly raised an eyebrow "Wait a second. You look kind of familiar. Do I know you?"

Clares' eyes widened "No! We've never met before Blake."

"How do you know my name I never introduced myself?" Blake was becoming more and more suspicious.

Clare looked down at the table "W-Well. Weiss said your name. I'm a good listener!"

Blake sighed "Oh right. Still I can't help but think I know you from somewhere."

Clare just chuckled awkwardly to herself as the two of them sat there in silence for the remainder of the lunch break.

**Beacon Courtyard. 10 minutes later.**

Things were about to get worse for Skie "_Why is this happening?" _Skie thought to himself. "_She looks like she's gonna kick my ass. This is gonna be embarrassing."_

Yang dragged Skie out to the middle of the courtyard. "Ok. Let's do this then blue guy." she started shadow boxing on the spot.

"Yang stop!" Ruby said trying to pull Yang away.

Yang turned to Ruby "Ruby, just let go. I won't hurt him too much."

"How about don't hurt me at all!" Skie shouted to yang.

Yang glared at Skie "Just shut up and get ready!" she started to approach, Skie cracking her knuckles.

Skie gasped as he watched the girl approach him, he started to think of some ways to get out of this fight. "_Ok, I could run? No that'd make me look like a coward, I've got to fight right? I mean how hard can it be?"_

Suddenly yang through a punch, at skies head, he tried to dodge the punch and ended up getting hit on the shoulder, he got knocked back quite a bit "ow" it was quite a hard hit that caught Skie off guard, he started to retreat faster. He swung back and hit yang on the arm back but the girl didn't react, only smiking, hitting Skie back even harder, knocking him down to the ground. "WAIT TIME OUT!"

Yang looked down at Skie confused "There are no time outs! This is a fight! You scared yet?" She jumped forwards and attacked again but this time Skie rolled backwards to avoid it, yang hit the floor, cracking the concrete.

Skie looked down at the cracked ground and gasped "Shit…" he froze on the spot and got hit again, flying back with the hit and into a wall, he got stuck there for a second "Ok you win I give up!" he sighed and looked down "You win"

Yang smirked and looked at skie in the wall "Awww already? I was kinda looking for a challenge there." she walked up to him and tried to pull him out "Wow you're pretty stuck there"

Suddenly out of one of the nearby offices a teacher stepped out of there and walked into the courtyard "What is going on out here!" it was Professor Goodwitch, she had been watching the whole thing out her window.

Yang suddenly froze too "Err...we were just having a friendly sparring session?" she was quite clearly lying to the professor.

"Err Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said approaching The three of them "Skie said something about Yang and then Yang got annoyed and beat him up for it."

Yang turned to Ruby "Ruby, you're not supposed to tell them that!"

"Is this true Mr Sorairo?" Glynda turned to the boy "If it isn't the truth now would be the time to say so."

Skie sighed "yes that's what happened...and now I'm kind of stuck" he looked down "She kinda kicked my ass"

"Language Skie." The professor glared and hit her wand next to the boy "Detention. Now. Both of you"

Yang sighed "But he shouldn't have said what he said!" She frowned. "It's his fault not mine."

"That may be true, but I don't think Skie here is the one who destroyed the school property did he?" Glynda sighed and swung her wand, repairing the wall and the floor, Skie fell out of the fully repaired wall in front of the group.

He got up and dusted himself off. "Thanks for getting me out of there. That was pretty bad"

"I was only fixing the wall, you falling out of it was just a bonus." Glynda smiled a little. "Now both of you. My office now." she glared at them both before turning around and leading the two of them towards her office.


	5. V1C5: New Faces

**New Faces**

**History Class, Friday. **

It was another day of classes. Team CATS,RWBY and a few other teams were sitting on different levels, of seating, facing a tall green-haired man on the main floor in front of everyone. "Yes! Prior to the Faunus right revolution, more commonly known as the Faunus war humankind were adamant about centralizing Faunus population down in Menagerie." The man zoomed to another side of the room in front of Team CATS "Some of this may seem like ancient history to some of you. However, you should try to remember that these are relatively recent events" he took a sip of a coffee in his hand.

Clare looked up at the teacher, blinking as he spoke. She was struggling to keep up with what the man was saying.

"The repercussions of this uprising can still be seen by many people today." The energetic man continued "Now. Quick question for you all. Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

The Professor looked around the class and saw a few hands raise from a rabbit girl at the front, a guy with a cattail at the back of the class and surprisingly Adam who was sitting next to Clare. "Dreadful, simply dreadful. It's ignorance like that breeds Violence. I mean, just look at the white fang."

Adam clenched his fist at the mention of the white fang, he mumbled and grumbled something to himself.

"Now back to the main subject. Faunus War! Can anyone here tell me what many people theorize was the turning point of the whole war?" He zoomed over back to the center of the room.

Both Weiss and Tiffany both raised their hand, smiling at each other. But then Weiss Spoke. "That would be the battle of Fort Castle".

"Exactly. And would somebody," he turned to Tiffany and Weiss "Not you two, tell me what advantages the Faunus had over General Legane's forces?"

All was quiet whilst the professor looked around for a volunteer. When all of a sudden a piece of paper hit a sleeping boy on the front row. He jumped in his seat "hey!" the blonde boy said after waking up.

"Mr arc!" The professor said to the blonde boy "Finally contributing to class. Excellent! What is the answer?"

The boy's eyes widened "Well…I...err…The answer. To the question" he glanced around the room, trying to get any hints from his friends "The advantages they had...over the guy stuff. Is. Binoculars!" he sounded confident. But a few people in the classroom laughed at his response.

"Very Funny Mr Arc. But no" Oobleck zoomed away again. To face the guy who threw the paper. "Cardin Maybe you can perhaps you can tell us your thoughts?"

Cardin put his feet up on the table in front of him before responding "Well. I know it's easier to train an animal than a human"

"You're not very open-minded are you Cardin?" A taller red-haired girl said to him.

He turned to the girl "You got a problem with me. Huh?" he said with an irritated voice.

"No. I have the Answer" The girl said before turning to the professor "It's night vision. Faunus are known to have almost perfect vision in the dark" She smirked a little when she heard Cardin growl at her.

Blake suddenly broke her silence. "General Lagune was very inexperienced and he tried to ambush all the Faunus in his sleep. His massive army was outmatched and he was captured" she turned to Cardin "Maybe if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been such a failure"

The boy growled again, starting to get out of his seat. However, he was interrupted by the Professor. "Mr Winchester that's enough, take your seat" he heard some laughing and he zoomed over to the person doing it. "You and Mr Arc can both see me after class today" he moved back to the center of the room. "Now moving on!"

**Classroom hallways, one hour later**

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the week. Team CATS left the room lead by Clare, who suddenly stopped by the door. "Hey guys," she turned to her three teammates. "I think I'm gonna wait and speak to the Professor"

Tiffany stopped next to her "Oh? Well ok then what did you want to talk to him about?"

"Don't worry Tiffany," Clare said smiling "It won't take long. I'll meet you all back at the dorm in about ten minutes?"

Tiffany nodded "I'll make sure the boys stick around there for a bit before we go anywhere else." She turned to Skie and Adam "Come on guys. Follow me" she left into the main hallways the two guys leaving behind her.

Clare sighed and turned around to walk back into the class until suddenly stopped when she spotted the same redhead as earlier, she raised an eyebrow at her. She waited for a second before walking towards the door when it swung open and a green flash darted past knocking Clare over "Wahhh!" she rubbed her legs a little before she got back up to her feet. "Why is he so fast?"

The door swung open again and Cardin Winchester left the room. He was walking away as quickly as he could away from the class, muttering to himself.

Clare decided that she was going to confront the guy. She walked up behind him "Hey you! Stop there!"

"Shut up. I don't have time to talk" Said Cardin, who hadn't even turned around to look at Clare.

Clare glared at the boy. She ran out in front of him stopping there. "You! I'm talking to you! Stop right there!" she pointed at him.

Cardin groaned and looked down "Listen girl I really don't have time for this. Just get out of my way" he tried to step past her but every time he moved Clare stepped in front of him.

"Ok so," Clare said as she looked up at the boy "Stop being so mean. I saw what you did to that boy and it got him in trouble."

Cardin raised an eyebrow "I do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do. Now get out of my way!" he pushed Clare to the ground. There was a loud thud when she hit the ground.

"Ow." Clare said quietly as she turned to watch Cardin leave the halls. She frowned before looking down at the ground. Suddenly an arm appeared in front of her face. "Huh?"

There was a girl with long red hair standing there, the same with from class earlier. "Hello there. Need a hand?" She said with a calm smile.

Clare smiled a little nervously, she reached up and took the girls hand "I guess you saw that right?"

The girl nodded "Yes. Sorry I didn't step in to help" she looked down at Clare with a frown on her face. "That Cardin guy isn't really the nicest person in the world"

"Err...that's a little bit of an understatement miss...err...I'm sorry I have no idea who you are"

Clare said smiling a little at the redhead.

The girl gasped "Wait. Really?" her eyes widened "Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you" She shook Clare's hand smiling. "Oh and just so you know little girl my teammate is already planning on breaking his legs" she giggled a little.

"Wait a second. Little girl? I'm not a little girl. And my name is Clare I'm a team leader of Team Cats" Clare crossed her arms pouting.

Pyrrha gasped. "Sorry! I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean to offend you" she said sadly as she looked down at the ground.

Clare sighed "Ok...it's fine don' worry" she shook her head. "What were you waiting here for anyway?"

"Oh. I'm just waiting for my team leader to get out of detention" Pyrrha said laughing "He needs to stop sleeping in class if he wants to be a good leader"

Clare smiled "You mean Jaune right? Yeah I know all the team leaders I keep an eye on them and try to learn from them."

"...wait" Pyrrha said with a confused tone "You know Jaune but you've never heard of me? I mean, not saying it's an Issue I'm just curious that neither you or Jaune knew who I am?"

Clare raised an eyebrow "err...I don't know. Should I know you?"

However, before Clare got a response Jaune left the Classroom "Hey Pyrrha, thanks for waiting for me" he said smiling at her.

Pyrrha turned to Jaune smiling back at him "Oh Hello Jaune. Don't worry I was never going to leave"

"Yeah, good" Jaune replied before turning to Clare "Oh you're Clare right? Team CATS?"

Clare nodded "Yep that's me. I was just waiting to have a word with someone" She said sighing "It didn't go so well"

"You mean Cardin?" Jaune said to Clare, who nodded to him "Yeah, don't bother. It's not worth it he'd never listen."

Clare nodded "Yeah...I know that now. I'm not gonna try that again" she turned around started to walk away before she was stopped by an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, Clare do you want us to walk with you?" Pyrrha said smiling still "You know, in case Cardin comes back?"

Clare frowned "Ok Fine. I should be getting back to my dorm though, my team are waiting for me. So I need to hurry"

Both Pyrrha and Jaune nodded "Right. Well let's not keep them waiting then." Pyrrha said to Clare smiling.

**The dorms. Five minutes later.**

The three of them headed out of the hallways, going to the dorm building. Clare lead the way walking with a spring in her step, she didn't seem phased at all after what just happened. "So Jaune. How are you doing with your team? No issues right?"

"Huh?" Jaune sounded a little confused "Oh. No. JNPR is fine. Just fine. Nora is crazy and loud and Ren is just...total opposites. I don't know how they even lived together for so long" Jaune said laughing a little.

Clare smiled "So, they like a couple or something? If they've been living together"

"Oh no." Jaune quickly responded "Nora insists they're not together together, but I don't buy it for a second"

Clare nodded "Right. Well good luck with being a leader. It's really hard" The three of them continued for a few minutes before Clare stopped infront of a wooden door. "Well this is my place. Thanks for helping me guys"

"Don't mention it Clare" Jaune said smiling "It's the least we can do right?"

"Well actually the least you can do is nothing" Said a giggling Clare "do you guys want to come in? I'm sure my team would love to meet you guys properly"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded "Sure that sounds perfect lets do that"

Clare nodded and opened the door. As she walked into the room she looked around. The room was quite cramped, there were four beds with red blankets covering them all against the back wall with little space to walk between them all. One bed was a complete mess and the other three were pretty normal looking. There were bags all over the floor and everyone's weapons were just sticking out all over the place. Tiffany was lying on her bed watching something on her scroll. "_...meanwhile huntsmen and huntresses in Mistral continue to disappear as crime and Grimm attacks Rise in the kingdom" _

"Welcome back Clare, you took a little longer than expected" Tiffany said smirking a little. Her mood suddenly changed as she saw Jaune and Pyrrha. "Wait a second! You bought someone over?! But the rooms a mess, why didn't you tell me first!"

Clare gasped "Sorry! I just thought you'd want to meet Jaune and Pyrrha. I didn't know the room was a mess it wasn't messy this morning"

"Well. The boys came back and just threw all their equipment everywhere, they're the worst" Tiffany said sighing "I'm Tiffany Andersmith. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Nikos" she turned to Jaune "Oh and you too I guess"

Jaune and Pyrrha laughed a little then the redhead then spoke "Erm. Clare I thought you said we'd be meeting your whole team. Where are they?"

"So did I. They said they'd be her-" Clare began to speak before she was interrupted by Tiffany.

"I can answer that question Miss Nikos. Adam is in the bathroom, he's err...been there quite a while," Tiffany said chuckling a little. "And Skie and I were watching the news on my scroll and he left in quite a hurry when they started talking about all the dust robberies. It was kind of weird actually"

Clare raised an eyebrow "Huh...yeah, maybe he just had somewhere to go and it was just convenient timings?"

"Maybe." Tiffany responded "Still that's a little too convenient for me"

Suddenly there was a cough from Jaune "Err...well anyway if the guys aren't here then Pyrrha and I need to get going, we've got to get home before Nora eats all the pancakes"

"Oh ok bye guys!" Clare said enthusiastically "Thanks for helping me earlier!"

Pyrrha smiled as she left "Sorry I didn't help sooner!" She smiled and then the two of them both left, the door swinging shut behind them both.

As soon as the door shut Tiffany stood up from her bed "That was so embarrassing," She said blushing "Next time text me first? Especially if Pyrrha's coming over. She's going to think we live in filth now and tell all her friends, and they'll laugh at us and-"

"Tiffany relax." Clare interrupted her "It's not that bad, seriously. I mean, it's not really important what she thinks right?"

Tiffany gasped "Not important what she thinks?! She's a celebrity, she probably has so many friends."

"Wait she's famous? I never heard of her. What's she famous for?" Clare sounded confused.

Tiffany glared at Clare "She won the Mistral Regional Tournament multiple times, She's one of the best huntresses in the world, and she's on the box of every single box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal"

Clare shook her head "Nope...I've seriously never heard of any of that, should I have?"

"You should. Every Huntsman and Huntress have at heard of them" Tiffany said walking over to Clare "You really don't know a lot about anything do you Clare?"

Clare sighed "I guess not," she took a step away from Tiffany, suddenly a little worried at what she'd do next.

"Go read some books or something, maybe you'd actually know what's going on then." Tiffany opened the door for her.

Clare sighed and left the room "Ok, I'm gonna go there now then. Bye Tiffany!" Clare waved and ran out of the room quickly.

Tiffany waved and smiled a quite clearly fake smile "Yeah good luck Clare!" Tiffany closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes "Idiot"


End file.
